Find My Soul, Keep My Heart
by ClumsyAlice
Summary: Jasper finds himself in love with the new girl in town, Isabella Swan. Where will his love lead him? What will he sacrifice to be with the one he loves? What will his family and best friend Alice think of the human girl? Please Review. JasperXBella.
1. Isabella

***AN*  
This is my first non-canon story, I don't really know what drove me to write it, but here we are, chapter 1. The title is totally not solid. I was joking around with my best friend, _alligatorpie_, and I was like, "What do I call this? ... Emo Love?" She was like, "Why not?" So if you have any suggestions, please leave them in a review for me! I have started chapter 2, but if you have any ideas please throw them out there. Also! I love quotes, I have read some stories where people suggest random quotes like, "Why is there a cat in your shoe?" or something along those lines, haha. I'm writing this story for you, and whatever fan base I may develop. Please enjoy, oh and the pairings are, CarlisleXEsme (I wouldn't have the guts to change that... would you?), EmmettXRosalie, JasperXBella (soon), and possibly EdwardXAlice (way down the road). SO, read on folks, I will update next Tuesday, hopefully that will be my updating schedule, Thursday and then Tuesdays. I hope to make longer chapters soon, I know this one is sort of short. So here you go, this is the part where I shut up, and you read.**

1. Isabella  
JasPov

I sat on her roof, rain spilling in my eyes, soaking my blonde curls to my face, occasionally I glanced in her window. She had just moved in, and in all of my years of existence, I had never seen anything or anyone more beautiful. I felt perverted, but there was part of me that couldn't find the will to care. I swallowed the venom that had pooled in my mouth, her blood was as enticing as all of the other humans I crossed, but I couldn't do that to my family again, and I couldn't hurt another human, and I vowed to myself that I would keep this girl safe. I refused to allow myself to feel the burning thirst. To distract myself, I focused on her emotions, sadness, bitterness, love. The last one made me cringe, until I listened to her, "Yeah, it's fine, really, I don't mind it... okay... I love you too, Mom."  
I was relieved, her love was for her mother, not some petty human, even though I had a snowball's chance in Hell of ever getting to be with her. I felt soft, thin lips on my cheek and turned to see my platonic companion, Alice. She was a sweet girl, we had traveled together since the 1950's, she was silly, smart, kind, adventurous, everything that I didn't deserve to be surrounded by, and yet she tolerated me somehow. We were best friends, almost like brother and sister, she always loved to sneak up on me, just because she knew I'd chase her. I got up quietly, bidding the doe-eyed beauty in the window a goodbye that only I would ever hear. I leapt off of the roof silently, chasing after the 4'10 figure I could barely see in the shadows, even with my vampire eyesight. She giggled once we were deep in the woods, "Alice!" I called after her.  
"I can't hear you!" She called, speeding up. I ran faster, tackling her to the ground, making sure to be gentle. She chomped her teeth at me and hissed playfully, I mocked a growl. Then I unpinned her shoulders, rocking back to my ankles. Still hovering over Alice, she glowered as I wiped the kiss that she placed on my cheek off. Not expecting to feel cold, gooey liquid, I examined my finger, which was bright red, I looked at Alice's lips which were the same shade of red, "What the hell is this?" I questioned her. "Mac Russian Red lip color." She said nonchalantly, licking Russian Red lips.  
"That is seriously disgusting." I stated with a cringe.  
I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and wiped it across my cheek, she screamed and I heard the birds fly away from the treetops. She squealed so high that even I couldn't understand, I only the last word... "GABBANA!" She was seriously pissed off at me, no one messed with Alice's clothes, they were her babies. "Sorry, darlin', I'll take you to," I mocked her tone, though I was much quieter, "GABBANA, tomorrow, okay? All better?"  
She pouted her little red lips and nodded, "Fine." I winked at her and threw her over my shoulder, running back to the mansion that we inhabited with the rest of our coven. I set her feet on the ground when we were in the house.


	2. You Win!

***AN***

**Hey guys and gals! Sorry I didn't get a chance to update the other day. My life is crazy busy these days! Anyway, thank you for your support on Chapter 1! I got a lot of favorites/alerts and a few reviews! You guys are amazing! Here is chapter 2! Happy reading! Oh, and I still need story name suggestions! I may put up a poll soon to get this baby a new name. ;-)**

"You like her, huh?" Alice asked me from her closet, I was sitting on the sofa in the room we shared, we talked all night long most nights anyways and had been companions for so long that separate rooms really made no sense. "What?" I asked, taken aback by her question.  
"That human girl, Isabella."  
I just looked at the floor, not wanting to take the conversation any farther. She returned from her closet in pink satin pajamas, "We don't sleep, Alice. Why do you wear those?" I asked, picking at the material covering her shoulder.  
"I like them, and they're comfy. Back to the subject, you like her."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"You sit on her roof every night." She reminded me.  
"So, her blood smells good." I lied, though it wasn't a complete lie, I had other reasons for being up there.  
"Jazz, recovering alcoholics don't go to bars to look at the vodka. I know you like her."  
"No,"  
"I've seen it."  
"Bullshit."  
"Nuh-uh."  
"Okay, this conversation is over. Besides, you can't just ask if I 'like' someone."  
"You can ask me."  
"No."  
"It's easy, just say, 'Alice who do you like?'"  
"No."  
"You worry too much."  
"But I'm not worrying."  
"Right. You like her."  
I rolled my eyes and looked at the floor, Alice leaned onto my shoulder.  
Soon Alice gasped, I knew she was faking the vision, her emotions didn't go blank, she was feeling sneaky, "You'll have a beautiful wedding."  
"Shut up, Ali."  
"Just sayin',"  
"Don't."  
She stuck out her tongue, I merely rolled my eyes and pressed her head back to my shoulder.  
"You want me to find out if she likes you too?" Alice asked from my shoulder.  
"Drop it."  
"'Cause I can. I'm good at making friends."  
"I know you are, Ali, but no." I said, pulling the lever that released the footrest on the sofa, and I stretched out on it. Alice laid down long ways, setting her head on my leg. That was how we spent most nights, talking and resting.  
"Are you ready for school tomorrow?" I asked Alice.  
"Yeah, I'm excited to meet Bella, officially, I've met her in visions, but I'm looking forward to that. Are you?"  
"No." I sighed.  
"Why not?" She looked up at me, her golden eyes were wide.  
"Isabella."  
"Oh."  
"I guess, if you absolutely must know... I do like her." I groaned.  
"I knew, I just wanted to hear you say it." She smirked.  
"You're a strange one, Ali." I chuckled.  
"Nope, just a girl." She smiled.  
"A very wonderful girl." I said with a smile of my own.  
We spent the rest of the stormy night like that, talking and laughing.

At 7, Alice stood up and danced to her closet and began throwing clothes out into the rest of the room. "Argh!" She exclaimed, flustered.  
"Um, Alice, what's your problem?" I asked curiously.  
"I have absolutely nothing to wear for the first day!" She hissed.  
At that moment I heard a bang on the underside of the floor, "Quit with the hissy fit, some of us are trying to make out!" Emmett's voice boomed through the floor. I chuckled, "Alice, it's March, the first day was months ago."  
"No, the first day of the week."  
"Oh, well just pick something." I said nonchalantly, and went to take a shower. The water felt cool even though I had only bothered to turn the hot water on. I washed my hair and opened my bottle of axe body wash, I poured some in my hands and smelled flowers, and fruity crap. "Alice, what the hell happened to my axe?" I yelled out to her. She picked the lock and walked in, "Um...?" I exclaimed, and ducked to the safety of the porcelain tub, away from the see-through shower curtain.  
"That stuff smelled awful, so I swapped it with mine. Also, don't call for me if you don't want me to come in."  
"The door was locked."  
"Oh well, bye."  
"Go away."  
She walked out of the room, and I stood back up when I heard the door shut. I muttered and ranted about the loss of my manly soap, I used the pink soap in my hands and groaned. After I finished my pathetic shower, I stepped out, wrapped myself in a towel and began to gel my hair. Once it was gelled I dressed myself in dark blue jeans, a grey button-up shirt, and pulled on my brown boots. I went downstairs and greeted the rest of my family, Emmett doubled over in laughter, "What's your problem?" I asked him.  
"Nice, what is it you call that? Oh yeah, nice stink pretty there, Jasmine." He chortled.  
"Jasmine? And hey, don't make fun of my southern roots."  
"You smell like roses and frilly shit, so you need a girly name, so I named you Jasmine." He reasoned, Alice ran over and slapped him a high five.  
"Eh, shut up." I moaned and started out to Emmett's jeep, Rosalie was waiting in the passenger's seat, "Hey, Jasmine."  
"You too?" I growled.  
"Yup, get over it."  
I threw my head against the seat back, Alice and Emmett joined us soon after that.  
"You guys suck." I sighed, I had the chance to meet the girl that I loved and watched for the past three days, and I smelled like roses and fruit.  
"Quit moping, girls like sensitive guys." Rose chided me.  
"Smelling like rose petals doesn't make me sensitive." I told her.  
"He's got a point Rosie. He doesn't smell sensitive. He smells gay."  
"I'm not gay! I mean gay people are fine and all, but, I'm straight. Totally and entirely straight." I yelled.  
Everyone else burst out laughing, I crossed my arms and stared at the floor. We arrived at the school and parked next to Edward's Volvo, and a very old, beat up truck. I had owned a truck like that back in the 50's when they were new.  
I got out of the jeep and walked towards the school, I attempted to block off my breathing, though I still smelled her. I was enticed by her scent, not only her blood, but the aroma of her skin, her hair, her clothes. I smiled, Alice walked up beside me, she grinned up at me and continued her dance down the hall. I smelled Isabella walk up beside me, she looked beautiful, and then she stumbled into me, I caught her by the arm, she blushed and grinned, I smiled a little, still not breathing.  
"I'm, I'm really sorry." She said.  
"That's fine." I replied, looking into her eyes.  
"I'm Bella."  
"Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Jasper Whi-Hale, yup, Jasper Hale, that's me." I kicked myself internally, I was such a fool.  
"Well, Jasper, nice to meet you too. Listen, I'm, I'm kind of lost, today's my first day and I can't find my class." She looked embarrassed, possibly more embarrassed than I had been.  
"What class?"  
"Chemistry."  
"Oh, I'm in that too. Come on, I'll take you."


	3. Chemistry Isn't Just A Class

***AN***

**Bonjour faithful readers (and hopefully new ones!) thank you for your patience, I know I haven't updated for a while... sorry. Life has just gotten crazy. For instance... I'm in Indiana. For a few weeks, then back home. I have full internet at my fingertips here so expect updates every 3-4 days. Please review (reviews inspire me to keep writing for you!). XOXO ****  
~ClumsyAlice**

**P.S.  
The renaming poll should be up soon. Check it out.**

I led Bella to chemistry, she kept pace with me, and walked beside me, she was chewing at her bottom lip and her face was still flushed with color... and blood. I willed myself not to think that way. She looked up at me and blushed harder before looking away, I was looking down at her. We arrived at the chem lab, I, being a southern gentleman, opened the door for her, she walked in and talked to the teacher as I took my seat, the teacher pointed at me. She blushed again and walked to my table. "What do you know Jasper? We're partners."  
I nearly slipped off of my stool when she said the last part, I cleared my throat, "Who'd have guessed that?"  
"I don't know, but I'm glad." She said with a smile in her voice.  
"Yeah, me too."  
I barely heard the teacher droning on about the project that we were supposed to be doing. Bella began to add sulphuric acid to the beaker of aluminum metallic powder, I carefully, yet forcefully, grabbed her wrist in one hand, and the tube of powder in the other hand. "What?" She asked, still caught in my iron grasp. She shivered slightly, it had been so long since I had touched a human that I had forgotten that I was frigid to human skin. I released her, "That will start a fire." I said firmly.  
"I'm sorry." She blushed and gnawed at her bottom lip.  
"It's fine, Bella, I just enjoy having eyebrows." I smiled, she blushed harder.  
Class ended soon after our near incident, I walked to my Calculus class, the only class that I shared with Alice.  
"I told you she liked you." Alice said in a tone so quick and low that no human would realize that she has spoken.  
In the same tone, I replied, "Nah."  
"I'm glad she didn't blow you up."  
"Me too."  
"Was she freaked out by your coldness?"  
"Not really. Maybe. I don't know."  
"So helpful."  
I smiled at Alice and began copying what was on the chalkboard into my notebook, she did the same. I was distracted today, I didn't really need to pay attention, hell, I could teach this class, but I couldn't sit still.  
"Stop." Alice hissed almost silently and kicked my shin.  
"What?" I asked softly.  
"Fidgeting."  
"I'm not fidgeting. Anyways, it's not like you're one to talk."  
"I don't fidget, I am energetic... and enthusiastic." She retorted.  
I rolled my eyes, and wondered if Bella and I had any other classes together.

After school, I decided to go hunting, the cloud-covered sun was already down, so I was save to hunt in the small patch of woods near Bella's house. Once I had consumed my fill, I heard the sound of boots crunching through the forest. With the sound came the scent of flowers, I stiffened and considered my options. Option 1, run like hell. Option 2, lie like hell. My mind was made up for me when I heard her soft voice, "Hello?"  
"Hi?" I responded, playing dumb. I slowly walked towards her, I walked into a stream of moonlight, "Jasper Hale?"  
"Bella?"  
"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously, she was embarrassed and nervous.  
"I like to walk in the woods at night, what about you?"  
"I can't sleep... the rain..."  
"Ah."  
"You got hurt. She said motioning to my shoulder, I looked down to see a small tear and blood on my shoulder, damn mountain lions.  
"I fell down." I lied.  
"You can come back to my place and clean up if you want. I think there's some peroxide at home." Instantly, she was full of regret, I hoped that it was only because she had just invited a strange teenaged boy into her house.  
"Nah, I'll be fine, thanks though, Bella." I smiled. When she saw my smile the sound of her heart sped up, making my throat ache with thirst.  
"O-okay, then."  
"Well, I should probably go back home now."  
Wait, don't go! Don't let her leave! My mind shouted at me. "Alright, I'll walk you home." I declared, buying myself a few more beautiful minutes of her sweet company.  
"That would be nice, Jasper. I mean, if you're sure..."  
"I'm positive." I said with full confidence.  
She grinned as I walked towards her shadowy form. She wasn't afraid of me, and in that moment, looking into her face, illuminated in the soft moonlight, I promised myself that I would never give her reason to be afraid.  
"You should call me next time that you want to go out walking in the woods, if you don't mind, I think I'd like to walk with you." I said, losing confidence and willing my voice not to quiver. She looked at me with the full force of her mahogany eyes, and bit her lower lip, her emotions were all over the place, excitement, embarrassment, nervousness, self-doubt, insignificance, but finally she spoke again. "I think I'd like that too."  
"Good." I proceeded to give her my number, which she programed into her cellphone.  
"That's my house, I think I can make it from here."  
"I'll take you to the door, I don't mind, really."  
"My dad, Chief Swan. He can be... overprotective. I would hate to get you shot."  
"I see, well goodnight Bella, I will see you tomorrow in chemistry."  
"Okay, night. Sleep well." She said earnestly.  
I chuckled.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Nothing, night Bella."  
With a final nod she walked, well stumbled, up to her front door. I waved at her and ran, nearly skipping back into the forest and to the mansion. Alice met me at the door, I swung her around in a circle and pecked a kiss to the crown of her head. "Well?" she asked after her feet were securely back on the ground.  
"We met in the woods." I chuckled.  
"How did she taste?" Emmett asked.  
"Not funny!" I hissed, he shrugged.  
"It was nice, I gave her my number." I continued, the room burst into a collection of sitcom style, 'ooh's'.  
I walked past everyone and went up to my room to change out of my torn clothing.


	4. Coffee Shop Romance

***AN***

**Here we go! Chapter 4! YAY! I'm really happy to have this up. All of your reviews, and favorites/alerts are filling me with joy. I'm sorry it's so late, but it's still Saturday in mmost places. I hope to update on Tuesday, if not sooner. These next few days will be packed for me so, no guarantees. Sound good? Please check out my poll. My poor baby needs a new name... Next chapter if I've not had any sucess in the poll, I'll post the options. Any ideas are welcome. Also, I know that I said this a few chapters ago, but if you think of a random or funny quote, please tell me through review or pm. OH, OH, OH! I finally got an e-mail address for my fanfiction account, I have e-mail on my cell phone, so I recieve the messages at all hours of the day (except when lose service in the mid western boonies here on vacation), so if you have any special questions or comments, e-mail me at .com. **

Once I was into a fresh outfit, I ran back to Bella's house, the light was on in her room, I noticed the eerie yellow glow that illuminated the front of her house. I climbed up the tree like always, and then jumped to the roof. I laid down on my stomach and looked over the edge of the shingles and into her window. She held a phone in her hand, and was biting her lip, a nervous habit, I realized. She pressed a button and held the phone to her ear, flushing a deep shade of red. My phone vibrated, causing a wid grin to spread across my face. I leapt off the roof and ran a quarter mile away before pulling the phone out of my leather jacket, I answered it, "Hello?"

"Jasper?" Bella questioned.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Is it too late too call?"

"No, no. Call whenever. But what's up?"

"I...I don't know. I'm just lonely."

"I'm sorry, do you want to do something?"

"I'm fine."

"No really, I'll swing by and pick you up."

"I shouldn't."

"But you will...Right?"

She thought for a minute, "Yeah."

I smiled, "Good, give me 10 minutes."

"Okay, see you soon."

"See you."

I hung up and began to run home, I called Edward, he answered on the second ring, "What?" His tone was sharp, my brother was known for his constant bad moods.

"Edward, hi, look, I'm sorry, but can I borrow your Volvo?"

"Why?" He sounded exasperated.

"I need a car, just for a couple of hours."

"Fine, the keys will be on the driver's seat, I'll have you know that it has absolutely no scratches, stains, or other damages, and I am confident that it will be in the same condition when you return it."

"Of course, Edward, I will take good care of it."

"You had better..."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

He hung up as I turned down the winding path to the mansion. The Volvo sat in the driveway. I hopped into it and Gunned the engine, heading back to Bella's house. Once I arrived, I saw her leaned against a tree in front of Charlie's house. I stepped out of the car, and escorted her to the passenger's side, she bllushed when I closed the door behind her. I walked back to the driver's side, "Where to?" I asked her.

"I don't know."

"Coffee?"

She shrugged, "Why not?"

I sped off towards the cafe, one of the only things still open in Forks. She was nervous, I was saddened by that, "You didn't have to do this." Bella grumbled.

"Nope, but I wanted to. You're a really sweet girl, Bella. You should be happy. You deserve to be happy, and if my company for an hour or two will make you happy, then by all means, let's go." I replied, I wanted her to be happy when she was with me, so I sent her calming waves of happiness. She smiled, rolling my window down a few inches, just to breathe fresh, Bella-free, air. She looked at me curiously, I looked out the windshield and nervously tapped my thumb against the steering wheel, relieved to be only a few seconds away from the coffee shop. Once I parked, I got out and walked over to Bella's side, opening her door for her. She smiled up at me, and nervously licked her lip. We walked towards the coffe house, "What are you going to have?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Just a latt`e, I guess." She replied, "and what about you?"

"Mmm, I don't think that I'll have anything."

"Why not?" She looked perplexed.

"I'm not a big coffee drinker."

"I see, well they probably have tea."

"Thanks, I'm okay."

We stepped up to the empty counter, a bored looking guy stood up from the stool that he was sitting on and reading at. "What can I get for you?" He asked, looking straight into my eyes, as if Bella were non-exsistent, I looked down at Bella, just to make sure that she really was still there. "Bella?" I asked, motioning towards the worker that was still staring at me and absently played with his lip piercing.

"Um, I'll have a soy latt`e." She said softly.

"And what can I do for- erm, I mean get you, what can I get you?" He asked me.

"Nothing thanks." I replied, near the point of gagging at all of the lust that was rolling off of him, it seemed to make Bella nervous.

"You sure?" He asked with a disappointed look.

"Yeah, I'm sure, thank you."

His face fell, "What size latt`e, dude?"

"Me?" Bella asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah, dude, you."

"Don't call her a, 'dude', call her a lady, or 'miss'." I told him firmly, barely restraining myself. No one should show her anything less than total respect.

"'Kay man, simmer down, what size, lady?"

"Small." She said, biting her lip harder.

"Okay, $1.64." He sighed.

"Go, on, get a seat." I told her.

"Wait, I need to pay." She reminded me holding up a small turquiose colored wallet.

"My treat." I countered.

"No, really."

"Bella." I slapped two dollars on the counter, she smiled.

"Well, thank you, you didn't have to do that." I shrugged, and she walked off to a pair of over stuffed chairs.

The worker brought me the drink, "I'm off in an hour." He said softly.

"I'm sorry, that's a kind offer, but I'm just not interested."

"Oh."

I took the coffee and walked towards Bella, I sat across from her, and handed her the latt`e. She smiled, running her small, overly pale index finger over the rim of the mug.

"Why did you move here?" I asked her.

"My mom married a baseball player and he travels a lot, so I thought I would finish out school here. What about you?"

"I've been here for a few years. My family moved from Alaska, we travel a lot too."

"You sure have a lot of brothers and sisters." Bella commented.

"Yeah, we're all adopted, Carlisle and Esme collect kids," I joked, causing her to smile.

"I see. My parents split too soon for me to be a big sister, and I doubt that my mom will have any kids with Phil. My step dad."

I nodded, watching her lips move, venom pooled in my mouth, not because I was enticed by the scent of her blood, but because she was so beautiful, I was nearly drooling. What was I, 20? Oh... right...

"I see. My parents are dead now, I'm lucky to have Carlisle and Esme."

"Are you really not going to have anything?" She asked and took a sip, lucky cup. WHAT? My mind screamed at me. I took a deep breath, get it together, Jazz, you will not take advantage of her. At that moment, she licked the coffee off of her lips, I nearly lost it, so I stood up and excused myself to the empty mens room. Once I was alone, I sunk to the floor, "What are you thinking!" I yelled to myself, careful that my voice would not leave the sanctuary of the beige bathroom. "She's just a child! Only 17! And human, a human! I slapped myself. The only thing in the room that I couldn't break. Aggravated, I slapped myself again, behind me the door opened, I smelled Alice. "Jazz, what are you doing, you've done nothing wrong." She said, barely above a whisper, she sunk down beside me, and grasped me by the shoulders, leaning her head against me. "Go get her, Tiger, I'll come with you." She said, looking at me.

"Okay, won't it be weird for you to have shown up and run to the bathroom and then come out at the same time as me?"

"You go out first. I'll.... fix my makeup."

"Okay, thank you, Alice." I stood up, she pressed a hand to my chest, "What are you-"

She shoved her hands into my hair and moved it around some, repositioning nearly every single strand, "All better."

I smiled at her and went back to Bella, who had tucked her knees to her chest in my absence.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." She replied with a small wave.

"So, do you think that you would want to-"

"Jasper!" Alice called behind me, good timing.

"Alice?" I replied, craning my neck to see her.

"Hey," I greeted her.

"Hi, Bella." Alice grinned.

"Hi..." Bella looked confused.

"Alice." Alice reminded her.

"Have a seat." Bella smiled.

"Thanks, but I need to go." Alice said as the worker called her name, holding out a foam cup.

"Bye." Bella said.

I waved as Alice walked over to get her coffee.

"You were saying something?" Bella reminded me.

"Oh, yeah, well, do you want to do this again?"

"What, like go on another date?" She blushed, her emotions were everything from embarrassment to shock, and regret.

"Is that what this is?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Do you want it to be?"

She got a deep look on her face, "Yes. I think I would," she looked down, "Unless you don't."

"No, Bella, I think I would like that too." I replied, also looking down.

"Then let's do it again," I realized my awkward wording and corrected myself, "Date again, let's go on another date."

"That's what I figured that you meant. When? Where?"

"Tomorrow? Movies?"

"Okay. Sounds good." Bella agreed through a yawn.

"You're tired, let's get you home."

"Okay."

We stood up and left the coffee shop. I held the door for her and then held the car door for her when we reached Edward's Volvo.

"Well, goodnight." Bella sighed when I pulled in front of her house.

"Good night, Bella. I will see you tomorrow in school." I said looking into her eyes. I took her small whitish-pink hand in to my own hard, bone colored hand and pressed my lips to her hand. She blushed and shivered, a reminder of how different we were, and how I was playing in a playground that wasn't meant for me. I hated myself for that.

"You're really cold." She chuckled, almost a giggle, the sound that Alice frequently emitted.

"That's me for you, I'm always cold to the touch, sorry."

"I don't mind. I'm slowly beginning to like things that are cold." She blushed even redder.

"Well, you should go, get some sleep."

"All right, thank you, Jasper."

"Well, you are very welcome."

She stepped out of the car and walked into her father's house.

"Where is Alice?" I asked Carlisle when I returned to the mansion, he looked over at Esme and smiled, " She's out hunting with Edward."

"Oh?" It came out as a question.

"How was your evening?" He asked.

"Lovely,"

"Alice made it seem like you and Isabella were getting along well."

"Yes, we decide to go out again."

"You are dating her?"

"Apparently."

"Jasper, you know as well as I do that you have... extra challenges with this lifestyle, you must be careful, the more imtimate that your relationship grows the more difficult restraining yourself will be. You need to be careful, and decide how to go about this with caution. Have you considered telling her?"

"Carlisle! I won't tell her."

"If the pair of you get more involved, she will deserve to know."

"I will consider, just not yet. Let me enjoy my life for just a little while, huh, Carlisle? I haven't felt like this in so long, please just allow me the satifaction of enjoying my life."

"All right, Jasper, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, Carlisle. I shouldn't have gone off."

"It's fine, go relax. Alice should be back soon."

"Okay."

"And, son, I'm happy for you."

I sighed and went up to the room that Alice and I shared.

It was lonely without Alice... or Bella, not that Bella would ever see it.

It was nearly daylight when Alice returned, with Edward. She seemed happier than usual, which I thought was damned near impossible, she danced up to our room. "How was hunting?" I asked.

"Perfect?"

"Wait, hunting?" She was spilling out embarrassment.

"Yeah."

"Oh, it was okay."

"You don't usually go with Edward. Well, you don't really ever go hunting with him."

"I was... lonely."

"Sorry, I'll cancel tomorrow's date."

"Nah, I'm happy you finally found a girl."

I rolled my eyes, and Alice joined me on the loveseat, wrapping her arms around my shoulders lazily. She seemed dreamy, maybe even spacey, she wasn't having a vision, no she was just out of it but she seemed happy, she felt happy, and to me, that was what mattered.

***AN 2***

**Well? I hope you enjoyed it. I wrote part of it during the secret life of bees, which explained the angst, and then ended with 27 dresses, because happy chapter endings are good! I am going to do some soliciting now, (NOT THAT KIND! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! ;-) joking) I'm guessing that my readers are most likely Jasper fans, and that means some of you have to be Jackson fans too! For the love of God, no, no, wait for the love of Jacksper, check out the 100 Monkeys which our favorite battle worn Texan (or not so battleworn, but still somewhat Texan) happens to front! Here are some links to a few of their songs. ****.com/watch?v=OOuHuRkFrlg (and yes, Jackson is singing) the lyrics are out of sequence, and not quite right, but that's the song, here's another (gotta love "the hawk") ****.com/watch?v=Tg5i22szmAg&feature=channel Okay, I'm done! Let me know if you check out the videos! **

**********Don't forget to review!!! And vote the poll!! **


	5. First Date

***AN* **

**Hey, sorry it took so long! I have had a crazy busy weekend, and have been so tired. Where's my Jasper!? Ugh, I think I might be getting sick, hopefully it's just that I'm so worn out. I go back home Tuesday, CHYEAH! I promise to continue to update frequently at Alligatorpie's abode. Anyways the poll is still open, and I need help! This chapter is a doozy, and has some twists, also, who can point out the NEW MOON MOVIE REFERENCE? First person to guess correctly gets mentioned in the next chapter!! Please review, seeing those alerts makes me really happy, even when they come on my phone in the middle of the night and wake me up. Enjoy the Emoness of, "Emo Love"**

When I saw Bella in chemistry she was nervous, excited, and to my great pleasure, lustful. I somehow made it through the rest of the school day, even though I couldn't think of anything other than her, my Bella. It sounded wrong to call her 'my' Bella, but it felt right.

"God! No!" Alice shrieked as I walked towards the door, the keys to Carlisle's Mercedes in my hand. I pivoted on my heel and ran to Alice who was nearly shaking, her fists clenched at her sides.  
"Honey, are you okay?" I asked her, pulling her into a soothing embrace. "You can't wear that on a date!" She yelled. "Is that all, I mean, Jesus, Alice, you scared the hell out of me."  
"'Is that all'? You have to change! There are date worthy clothes on the loveseat in out room.  
"Alice," I foolishly attempted to reason with her. She jumped up onto my shoulders, and began to gnaw on my ear, though not enough to sever it. "Fine!" I hissed, my ear burning. I stomped up the stairs, filled with angst.

Alice had a reddish brown button up shirt, dark blue jeans, and the dress shoes that she labeled mahogany, all layed out on the love seat, I redressed myself. When I looked at my watch, I saw that I had two minutes to be halfway across town. I ran down the stairs, skipping a few, once I left the house I sped up, rolling over the hood of Carlisle's car, I jumped into the driver's seat, turned the car on, threw it into reverse and gunned the engine, racing over the gravel, little rocks slapping the underside of the car. Once I was onto the road, I shoved the gear into drive, speeding towards Bella's house at 117 miles an hour. When I pulled up, Bella was waiting, she leapt awkwardly into my car, "Go." She hissed.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Uhuh, I just didn't want Charlie to see you and go all overprotective on me."

"Oh, so what movie do you want to see?"

"I don't care,"

"I think that there is a new Johnny Depp movie out. If you like those."

"Sure, he's great."

I nodded, heading towards the theater, "Secret Window was really good,"

"It surprised me."

"Yeah, Sweeney Todd was phenomenal."

"It was... different."

"Not a fan of demon barbers?"

"No, it was captivating, just disturbing, and, well, graphic."

"Too true, though the fellow in it, um James somebody, or whatever he was really good."

"Yeah, Jamie Campbell Bower. He seemed like he had a lot of potential, like he could be a really scary guy in some movie, someone doomly." She decided.

"Doomly?"

"Hey, I sometimes make up my own words, don't you?"

"No, but I understand, my, Alice, she makes up words too."

"She seems really sweet."

"She is."

"Hmm." The sound was inquisitive, though so soft that I didn't think that she realized that it came from her own throat.

"What?"

"Nothing, Alice just seems a little -"

"Different, I know."

"How did you know that I was going to say that?"

"Because she is, she isn't typical, she's extremely gifted."

"Gifted how?" She asked, "If that's okay for me to ask."

"No, it's fine. Alice, she, see's things sometimes."

"Like, what. What do you even mean, 'sees things'?"

"Well, visions, she sees the future sometimes."

"People can't do that."

"We already went over the fact that she's different. Many of my family members are gifted."

"Do you all, see..."

"The future? No, that's only Alice. Like Edward, he can, hear thoughts."

"No way!"

I nodded.

"What about you?"

"I... I can sense and alter emotions."

"How do you do that?"

"I don't know the 'how' of it, I just know that it is."

"Can you alter my emotions?"

"I guess, it isn't really a parlor trick."

"Sorry, I'm just curious."

"It's fine." I sent waves of exhaustion to her, her head fell back against the seat and she yawned widely.

"Wow, did you do that?"

"Yes."

"Can you fix it?"

"Of course." I focused waves of energy and activity to her.

"My god. You're right."

"Yeah."

"Why does this happen?"

"Well, it just, sometimes, my," I drroppped my voice to a low whisper, realizing that I was giving Carlisle exactly what he wanted, and I was ruining my life for myself. "kind, gets gifted."

"Kind?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Isabella, my family and I are... well we are... don't be afraid, I will not ever hurt you... we are... vampires." I gripped the steering wheel tightly and fought off my own saddness, goodbye happy, I thought to myself.

"No, you aren't, you don't have fangs, you don't wear a cape, you go to school and you haven't snacked on me!"

"Bella," I slowed the car down and then stopped it.

"What are you doing? Help!" She began to scream, I calmed her down, "Stop it!" I hung my head, and opened the door.

"Get out, I need to show you something."

She slowly unclipped her seat belt and opened the door, I ran to her side and helped her out.

"What do you need too show me, Dracula?"

"Hey, must you call me names, Bella, it isn't like that, honestly."

She bit her lip, which was twitching as though she was attempting to contain words.

"Watch this." I said, and bent down below the car, pressing upwards, the two wheels on my side lifted off of the road.

"This is an illusion."

"It isn't, Bella, do you have a mirror?"

"No,"

I chuckled, she must have been the only teen aged girl in the world that didn't carry a mirror around, I sat down in the passenger's seat and flipped down the visor, opening up the lit mirror, I looked closely at myself, "Look at me." I demanded.

"I am." She was looking at me.

"No, in the mirror."

"Okay," She bent over me, her strawberry scented hair, draping over her shoulder.

"I see you, so what?"

"Bella, I'm not a regular vampire, my family and I only eat from animals, no people, you can see us in mirrors, we can go out in the sun, honestly, in the sun, we sparkle."

"Sparkle, like diamonds."

"Okay, you, obviously, believe this, and I want to believe you too, but, I don't know how to."

At that moment my phone rang, it was Alice, "Hello." I spoke into my cellphone.

"Put Bella on... just do it."

I handed the phone to Bella, though I could still hear her, "Hi, Bella, it's Alice, we are vampires, and I do see the future, how did you think I knew to call now, or that I showed up at exactly the right time last night, or why you went to a coffee house last night and Jazz didn't order anything."

"Okay, okay." Bella sighed.

"And we do sparkle, like glitter!"

"Sparkle?"

"I'll show you sometime."

"Okay."

While Bella was speaking with Alice, a deer crept towards the outskirts of the forest, Bella's back was turned towards me, so I silently jumped on the deer, snapping its neck, careful not to bite, I knew that the first drop of blood would propel me into a manic bloodlust. I drug it back towards Bella, who was still talking to Alice, "Okay, yeah, I'll see you then, bye." She found the end button and turned to hand the phone to me when she saw the deer at my feet, its head awkwardly arched up towards her from where I had broken it, its eyes still open since I killed it so quickly. My phone slipped out of Bella's now totally pale hand, towards the asphalt, I thrust my own pale hand out to catch it, mere inches above the ground.

"Th-that's a deer." She gasped, looking green.

"See, do you still need more proof?"

"No." She frantically shook her head.

"Good, now come on hurry or we will be late to our movie." I said non-chalantly.

"After all of this we're going to a movie still?" She looked up at me, though I had already turned towards the car, "What's on your ear?"

I rubbed my ear, inspecting my finger, which was coated with a farmiliar red substance, called 'Mac, Russian Red lip color', "Goddammit, Alice!" I hissed under my breath, letting my southern accent become prominent.

"'Gawd-daym-eet?'" Bella questioned in a mocking tone.

"I'm from Texas."

"Oh, so why exactly is your sister's lipstick on your ear. Is that something that I, as your date, should know about?"

"No! Don't worry, she was just chewing on my ear earlier, I was being stubborn."

"Your sister chews on your ear? What, does she turn into a dog or something?"

"Ha ha ha," My tone was dry, werewolves weren't a laughing matter, especially not in these parts, "No, the venom in our bite hurts, she was punishing me."

"Punishing you? What did you do that was that bad?" She seemed hesitant, most likely because in her world, biting constituted S&M, and other sex related topics.

"I wouldn't change my outfit to come see you. Alice is very picky when it comes to clothes she likes things a certain way."

"Oh, yeah she invited me over this weekend -"

"For a makeover."

"I tried to say no, she insisted."

'Well, I'll be there on saturday, I'll keep you company."

"Okay."

"Shall we?"

"Sure."

We got into the car, my secret revealed, my family exposed, and yet, I still had a date.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this." Bella murmmerred.

"Bella, we won't do anything that you aren't ready for."

She blushed wildly red, "I meant dating a vampire, but that's good to know too."

"Oh." If I could have blushed, my face would have been brighter than hers.

We finally arrived at the theater, I held the door for her, and bought our tickets. "Thank you, Jasper." Bella was biting her lip.

"Of course sweetie... Sorry, Bella, I'm southern, I call Alice sweetie too, it's just my personality."

"Okay, no that fine, I kind of like it, actually. So, what do I get to call you?" She asked, obviously testing her comfort zone.

"Call me whatever you like, my family calls me Jazz, a lot."

"Okay, Jazz."

"I like that." I smiled down at her.

"I like you." As soon as the words left her mouth she looked down at her rain boots, her brown hair forming a veil around her face.

I bent down to her, tucked her hair behind her ear and whispered, "Want to know a secret?" I paused, she nodded slightly, "I like you too." I finished.

"Hey. Hey you! Love birds! What do you want?" An elderly man behind the concession stand asked us. I looked up, I hadn't noticed that everyone in the line ahead of us was gone. "Bella?" I asked, motioning to the cranky old man.

"A small coke, thanks." She decided.

"For you?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing."

"That's 2.50." The man announced, Bella got out her wallet as I swiped my card.

"Credit."

"Have a good night."

I nodded, and walked towards the auditorium with Bella.

"Thanks," She said, looking up at me.

"Yeah, pick our seats."

She lead me to the middle of the theater and sat down, "Good?"

"Perfect," I replied, sitting beside her.

"So," She leaned closer her voice dropped, shuddering at my temperature, "How long have you been, like this?"

"Since the 1860's."

"Really? How old were you?"

"Twenty." I admitted sadly.

"Oh. Did it hurt?"

"Yes, very much, but I have seen greater pain, than that which I endured on that night."

"What do you mean?"

"I was a soldier for a good deal of my life."

"Really?"

"Yes, there is a dark side to our world, full of war and death, but I was a soldier before that. I joined the army at 16."

"Oh."

"Looks like the movie is starting."

"Yeah."

I was struggling to pay attention to the movie, I kept looking down at Bella, who would hide her eyes at the gruesome parts of the film.

"You can hide by me." I whispered to her, she repositioned herself and hid behind my arm.

After the movie ended, we walked out to the car together, her arm threaded through mine.

"What did you think?" I asked her.

"It was good, very violent, but it was good. Did you like it?"

"Yes, it was enjoyable."

"So, can we go out again?"

"I would love to, Bella, how about Saturday?"

"Sounds good."

We arrived at her home, I smiled at her, "Good night, Bella," I grasped her hand, and placed a kiss on it, trying to focus on something other than her blood filled veins, fractions of an inch below my lips.

"Good night, Jazz." She replied.

I saw her into the house, again, staying put, as to not draw attention from her father. On my way home I sped, trying to keep my speed below 130. Once I pulled into the driveway, I saw Rosalie's sillhouette through the frosted glass door. Her emotions were annoyed.

"Hey, Rose." I sighed, shying away from her tapping foot, as I hung my dripping coat.

"Oh, hi Jasper, how was your date? Did you enjoy exposing our secret?"

"It was lovely, and as a matter of fact, I did enjoy exposing the secret."

"I'm proud of you, Jasper!" Esme declared, walking over to me and hugging me tightly.

"Thank you. Where is Alice?"

"Out with Edward, they're totally getting it on!" Emmett announced loudly, I cringed.

"Oh, bye." I ran up to my room, hiding from Emmett's vulgar remarks.

Alice didn't return until around 5 in the morning. I supposed that she and Edward seemed compatible, they were both caring and loving, even with Alice's hyper nature, and Edward's burdended soul. She bounced into our room. "So you guys are like a thing, huh?" She asked.

"Well, I could say the same, but yes we are."

"Edward and I aren't a thing, yet. I think we could be soon, though."

"Oh." I was a little sad, it was selfish, but I wanted Alice all to myself.

"It's too lonely without you."

"I see, well, then I'm happy if you're happy."

"I'm happy!"

"Good."

***AN2***

**Well? What did you think? Who caught the reference? More chapters and contests coming up soon, I hope to update soonly. (I can make up my own words too.)**

**~ClumsyAlice**


	6. Breakups and Sex Quiche

There I was again, sitting on Bella's roof. I was listening to her breathing. Our date last night was amazing and left me with a smile. She was nearly asleep, I arched my head off the side of the roof, peering into her window. A car drove by, illuminating her room, my shadow crossed around the room. She woke back up, to see my shadow on her face. She stood up and walked to the window, "Jasper?" she yelled.  
"Uh, hi." I replied, swinging myself into her room.  
"Why are you here? I love seeing you, but, why are you here?"  
"I like visiting you."  
"How often?"  
"Every night."  
"How long?"  
"A few hours."  
"Why?"  
"I enjoy being around you."  
"I can't handle... you... I don't... you need to go."  
I jumped out of her window and to the ground. I ran home willing my feet to propel me faster. When I got home I threw the door open, "Dammit, Jasper!" Rosalie screamed, looking at the door which I had pulled off the hinges. Alice pulled me into a hug, she had been standing in the parlor. "Let's go upstairs," she sighed, her hands never leaving my waist. She lead me up to our room where she sat us down on the loveseat. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, cradling my head in one of her arms and stroking my hair with the other.

"I didn't know that she would see me."  
"I didn't either, until it was too late."  
"She trusted me. And I ruined that. I broke her trust. I, broke it. It was all, my, fault."  
"It's okay, she'll forgive you."  
"You're just saying that."  
"Well, she might, she keeps going back and forth."  
My phone began to ring, Alice smiled widely.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Um, hi." Bella whispered, her voice shaking.  
"Why did you call?" I asked, my voice was more cross than intended.  
"I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to be so... nasty to you, and I thought, that, maybe, if you wanted to, you could come over today?"  
"Really, Bella? Sure, I'll head over now."  
"Okay, hey could you bring some flour with you?" She asked, I was planning on bringing her flowers anyways, I found it odd that she asked.  
"Uh, sure."  
"Okay see you soon."  
"Bye."  
With that I hung up and kissed the top of Alice's head.  
"Keys?" I asked.  
"Jeep!" Emmett called from the top of the stairs and threw a set of keys down.  
"Thanks, man!" I yelled back, catching the keys.  
"Be careful of the sun!" Alice reminded me.  
"Will do!"  
I ran into the sun and hopped in the jeep, speeding off to the supermarket. Once I was there I grabbed the biggest of daisies I could find. After paying, I drove to her house, ringing the doorbell when I arrived, she answered. Her eyes were red, "Hi." Her voice was gravelly.  
"Hi." I replied, "Here are your flowers, you didn't say which kind you wanted, and Alice likes daisies, so I..." my voice trailed off.  
She chuckled.  
"What, do you not like them?"  
"It isn't that, Jasper! They're beautiful, when I asked for flour, I meant the white powder that I'm covered in, not flowers, but I love daisies."  
I looked at her, her nose was dusted if fine white powder, and her clothing.  
"Oh, sorry."  
"It's fine, Jazz," she lead me to the small kitchen, "have a seat." She motioned to one of the unmatching chairs at the table. The kitchen was covered in human food.  
"What have you been doing?"  
"I was baking. I bake when I'm mad."  
"Are you mad at me?" I asked, not wanting to hear her answer.  
"No, you scared me. That's all, I'm mad at myself for how I acted."  
"You shouldn't be mad at yourself darlin', anger ain't a pretty color on you."  
She smiled, and jumped when there was a knock at the door, it sounded like Emmett,

"It's my brother," I said.  
"He can come in."  
I nodded and went to let him in.  
"Howdy." I greeted him.  
"Hey, Jazz,"  
"Come on in."  
He stepped in, I led him to the kitchen.  
"Dude, people food." He gasped, interestedly.  
"Yeah." Bella sighed.  
"What are you making?" He questioned.  
"Quiche." She responded looking at her recipe book, "Four cups of..." she mumbled.  
"Sex?" Emmett asked loudly.  
"Um, no, cheese."  
"You could make sex quiche."  
"I think I'll stick to ham and cheddar."  
"Aw." He groaned, Bella blushed and went to the refrigerator.  
"I'm glad you two are all better, now can I have my keys?" Emmett asked.  
I tossed him the keys and he jogged out of the house.  
"Are we better?" Bella asked.  
"I'd like that."  
"Good."  
She looked at me and in a split second pressed her lips against mine. My eyes widened, "Was that okay?" she asked. I nodded and kissed her lips, waiting for her to make the next move, I didn't want to overwhelm her... again.


	7. AN System Crashes Suck!

***AN***

**I am sorry to report that this does not include a new chapter. As some of you may know, I wite this story on my cell phone, if anyone else has a T-mobile sidekick, you know about the system data crash. I lost all of my new chapters, I have been in contact with my carrier, they are working to correct the issue and data restoration should occur today (Tuesday, Oct. 6th, 2009). Until it does, I am not able to update, though if I do not have data back today, I will re-write the new chapters and post them at my soonest ability. I value my reader and hope that you choose to stick with me during this suckish data crash. **

**Things to look for when the data comes back and I update.**

*** I will be changing the rating to M, for non-canon lemons (graphic sexually scenes). I am sorry for any incoinvenience, I hope that you choose to continue reading.**

***More guess and get mentioned quizzes**

***More JxB love!**

**Thanks to all of my readers, read on!  
~ClumsyAlice**


	8. Do A Little Dance

***AN***

**Howdy dear reader! It's good to be back! I had an awful data crash, but T-Mobile and Danger, got my stuff back, if any of my readers are workers for either company, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I really appreciate the easy going staff that heard from me way too much. What can I say, I knew that you guys were waiting! This was my very first lemon!! I am totally self conscious about it, so be easy on me. PLEASE review! It would make me happy!  
**

Our kisses intensified, I wrapped my hands around the small of Bella's back, her needy hands found the collar of my shirt and began to unbutton it. My gentlemanly control wavered, "Jasper..." she groaned into my mouth. I hitched her legs around my waist and proceeded to her bedroom. She toed off her shoes along the way, they bounced down the stairs behind us. I increased my speed, causing Bella to giggle into my mouth, I grinned. I set her on her bed. She threw her shirt off, I slipped mine off and ran to her, anxious to be connected with her in any possible way.

"I need you, Jasper!" she moaned, pulling at my belt.

I smiled at her and freed myself of my pants, I helped her out hers. She looked down at herself, clad only in her under things, she bit her lip in embarrassment. She was beautiful, wearing emerald green boy shorts and a white bra, she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. My unnecessary breathing increased as I took in her supple bare curves.

"I love you, Bella." My voice cracked in a very unmanly pitch.

"I love you too, Jasper." Her voice was between a gasp and a moan.

I laid down next to her and waited, she would do what she was ready for, at that moment she straddled my hips in a very uncomfortable manner, she was ready for more than I expected. She hooked her small thumbs into the waistband of my boxers. I allowed her to slide them down my waist. I unclasped her bra, she shimmied it off of her shoulders. In that moment she pulled off her under-panty-things. I groaned, loudly, she giggled at me. I took the sight before me in, there was a naked Bella on top of me. Emmett would have been proud of me. I hadn't been in a sexual relationship in almost a century, and all of my other... experiences were, not unpleasant, but not ideal. I was, in his words, going to get 'laid'.

"Are you ready, Bella?"

"God, yes!" she nearly screamed.

I grinned, and flipped us, so that I was now hovering over her. I trailed kisses down her neck, over her shoulders and collar bones. She shuddered when my lips reached her breasts, I laved at each one, she arched her back up towards me. My hands found her hips, I caressed the bones that stuck out with my thumbs. I continued to kiss my way down her body.

"Jasper, I, need, you!" she screamed at me.

I started slowly until she found a rhythm, she rocked her hips quickly, I matched her pattern. She grasped my lips with her own and pulled my bottom lip into her mouth, I sucked on her top lip, loving her taste. She moaned, and whimpered, her muscles tightened around me as she began panting, I groaned listening to her.

She collapsed above me, both of us gasping. I ran my fingers through her hair and down to her naked back.

"You are amazing, Jasper." She sighed into my bare chest.

"As are you darlin'." I whispered into her shoulder.

She squeezed me as tight as a human could, I hugged her back, kissing her sticky forehead.

"I want to be with you, be like you, Jasper." She told me.

"Aw, Bella, please, please, don't."

"Don't what?" she asked, sitting up on my waist.

"Don't talk about that. It isn't what you want."

"Yes, it is. I know what I want for myself."

"We'll talk about it later." I decided.

We laid with each other for another hour or so. I covered her with her comforter when being near me chilled her.

"Charlie will be home soon. Will you come back tonight? I was stupid, I want you near me, forever." She said, looking into my eyes.

"I'll be back, leave the window open." I instructed her, getting up.

"I will." She said.

"Bella, where are my boxers?"

"I don't know, sorry."

I heard the cruiser turn onto the street, I shrugged, I would have to find my boxers later. I pulled on my jeans, disgusted at having nothing underneath them.

"I'll see you later, love." I called.

***AN2***

**Well? What did y'all think? Did you like my take on lemons? REVIEW!? **


	9. Make A Little Love

***AN* **

**Hi!!! I was sick all of last week so that's why I couldn't update. This is one of my longest chapters, please enjoys, lemons next chapter. I SWEAR!**

"Well?" Emmett prodded as soon as I stepped through the door, he prodded my shoulder with his index finger.

"What?" I asked.

"Was she good?" Emmett asked, still poking my shoulder.

"That's -" I began, only to be cut off by Alice.

"None of your business. Best friend coming through." She said, parting my crowding family members, I noticed that even Edward had come down from his piano. Alice took my shoulders and led me up the stairs.

"Spill, I want to know everything." She giggled.

"It was beautiful Alice, she was beautiful. It was so much more intense than ever before." I was grinning by the time that I finished.

Alice hugged me tightly, "I'm so proud of you!"

I hugged her back slowly, "Thanks?"

"Answer that." She instructed me.

"Wha-" I started, cut off by my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, can you come over? I think you should meet my dad." Bella replied.

"Uh, sure." I decided.

"Come over in like an hour."

"I'll see you then, love."

"Bye." She hung up.

"Take a shower, and put on some boxers." Alice said, clapping me on the shoulder.

"What?"

"I had a vision, and I can just tell these things." She sighed, I crossed my legs.

"Okay, well that's weird. Bye." I stood up, grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom.

I hated the thought of washing all traces of Bella off of my body, I even considered taking a bath so that I could stew in her scent. I ended up just showering.

I took extra care when I brushed my hair, gelling it into precise curls.

Alice knocked at the door, "Would you hurry up? Rose and I don't take that long? What are you doing? Playing in my makeup? It's been almost an hour, you'll be late!"

I opened the door, Alice smiled, "Well?' I asked.

"You look very handsome, Jazz!"

"Thanks, I gotta go." I kissed the top of her head, and ran down the stairs.

"Keys?" I asked everyone.

"Take these." Edward sighed.

"Thank you!" he tossed me a set of keys. I inspected them to see that they were not the keys to the Volvo. They were small, a shiny new silver with a small circular head. Half of the head was black.

"What are these to?" I asked, Alice towed me out the garage where I saw a silver Ducati.

My mouth fell open, it was beautiful, completely silver with two matching helmets and a two black leather jackets with huge back patches that said one in in green thread, "Jazzy", and on the back of the other in blue thread, "Bells". I ran my fingers over the bike, then helmets, and finally the jackets, tracing our names.

"This is amazing, thank you so much!" I damn near squeaked.

"We all chipped in. You know how to ride, right?" Alice asked.

"Uhuh?" I said lacking confidence.

"Lemme through." Rose sighed, walking up to me.

"You know how to drive these?" I asked, my voice still slightly high.

"Jasper, please get your male ego to shut up, and sit on it. How do you think it got here, smart one?" Rosalie snapped.

I obeyed and straddled the seat, "Okay?"

"Clutch," she grabbed my hand and wrapped it around the left lever.

"I know that. I had a Harley way back. I thought these drove different." I hissed, not wanting to be babied.

"Okay, have fun busting your ass, male ego." She said sharply.

"Like you don't have an ego, Miss I-Could-Spend-The-Rest-Of-My-Existence-Pouting-At-Myself-In-The-Mirror."

"Hey, there are other things," she looked at Emmett, "I want to do!" She hissed.

"Children, stop fighting. You have to go!" Alice whined.

"Bye, guys!" I said, and slipped into my new leather jacket and helmet.

I flipped the bike of the kickstand and started it. I leaned over grabbing the clutch. I started down the gravel road, the tires slipped, the bike tipped slightly, I threw my feet out to catch myself.

"God dammit!" I cursed.

"Serves you right!" Rosalie shouted.

I continued down the path without any other problems. I made it to the main road and sped up. It was the most fun that I had had since, well, this afternoon. I toed it to a higher gear. Soon I arrived at Bella's, Bella felt nervous, Charlie was angry and cross. I hopped of the bike and removed my helmet. I left it on the handle bar. As I walked to the house I unzipped my jacket. The door opened as I reached for the door bell.

"Hi there, I'm Jasper Hale." I held out my hand to Charlie.

"Hello, I'm Chief Charlie Swan." He emphasized the word 'chief'.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine."

"Jazz!" Bella pushed past Charlie and hugged me. I looked up at the chief waiting for approval. I hugged Bella back. Charlie coughed, we broke apart.

"Please come in." Charlie motioned to the living room.

Bella led me to the couch and sat down. Charlie sat across from us.

"So, how serious are you two?" Charlie asked picking up a can of beer.

"Dad!" Bella whimpered, embarrassment rolled off her.

"Hmm. I see you ride a motorcycle. I do not approve of those, and you are not to have Bella on it." Charlie mumbled crossly.

"Yes, sir." I nodded, thinking of the leather jacket that was in my garage.

"Have you had sex?" Charlie asked bluntly, Bella blushed deeper.

"No, sir." I lied convincingly.

"Well that's a relief." He mumbled, "I guess I'll go up to my room and watch the game. The Mariners are on a winning streak."

"Night, Dad." Bella called.

"Jasper, good to meet you. You take care of my little girl." Charlie shook my hand.

"It was good to meet y'al- you as well, sir." I stumbled through my words, my southern accent becoming slightly more obvious. I attempted to correct myself.

"I put a basket of your clothes on your bed, Dad." Bella told her father.

"Thanks for doing laundry, Bells."

"Uhuh."

Charlie walked up the stairs, Bella wrapped her arms around my chest, I raked through her hair. We heard Charlie shuffling around upstairs as he put his clothes away. His emotions changed abruptly, he was suddenly, well, for lack of a better word, pissed. He flew down the stairs, a familiar grey article of clothing dangled from his hand.

"These. Are. Not. Mine." He nearly growled.

"Those are mine, I must have accidently slipped them into your basket." Bella told him, it was good to know that my boxers had been found

Charlie turned the boxers in his hands and eyed me speculatively.

"You wear men's boxers?" He asked, his muddy eyes intense and never leaving mine.

"To sleep in, I've had those since last year, when the AC got turned off, Mom forgot to pay the bill, they cut the power, and it's hot in Phoenix and, they're comfortable. So... I... kept them. Yup." Bella giggled nervously.

"I see, perhaps you would consider wearing more appropriate sleep wear?" He suggested, slowly handing her the boxers.

"Dad." She argued.

"Okay, okay, sorry, your 17, okay."

"I'm going to go to my friend Angela's house tonight, do you mind?" She asked, pure naughtiness rolled off of her.

"I guess, it will only be her right?" Charlie confirmed.

"Maybe her friend Jessica." Bella added.

"Okay, have fun Bells, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

Charlie walked up the stairs.

"Well, my Bella, I should probably be going. I will talk to you soon." I said loud enough for Charlie to hear.

"Okay, night, thanks for coming over." She dangled the boxers in front of me, I playfully reached for them, she snagged them away and laughed softly. I held out my hands and looked sadly into her eyes, she shook her head and hid them behind her back, I chomped my teeth at her. She giggled. I kissed her forehead, and moved to whisper in her ear.

"I'll get them back." I whispered.

She shivered as erotic emotions poured off of her in waves.

***AN2* **

**How did you like it? What? I can't hear you! Leave your thoughts in a review. THANKS! Pimp it out tell your friends. First 5 reviewers get mentioned in the next chapter.  
**


	10. AN I'm Sorry

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry to tell you that I have been plagued by a severe case of writer's block, due to a bout of depression, anxiety, and insomnia, thus I have not been writing, this along with a lot of other shit has been going on for me. I totally except it if you come to my house and beat down my door with pitchforks and torches. I'm so sorry to all of you, and I'm trying to write, but at this point I really need to clean my act up, and get my shit together. **

**I hope to continue writing my Twi-fics soon, but right now I'm working on my music for a band that myself and Alligatorpie are attempting to get off the ground. I am in therapy, working to resolve my issues, and I've been taking a medication for anxiety which has been sort of controlling me. I can't get past a place of angst in my personal life and it's bleeding into my stories, which can be a huge bonus sometimes, but the plots that I'm currently working on are taking turns for the happy. I'm not quite ready to put my fics up for adoption but if the time should come, I promise to let you know immediately.**

**I apologize to anyone for any inconvenience that my absence may cause. For right now I need the support of my loving fans, trust me when I say that when I overcome this hurdle I will be a stronger person and a better author. Any of you that have suffered or been around Depression understand that it truly does come to rule you. The tacky "Depression hurts" commercials are actually quite acurate. It's a strtuggle that I, as an individual, with the help of my therapist and loved one will overcome to be a more defined individual. Until that point know that I love and respect each of you with my whole being, I hope that through my writing I have earned that respect from you as well, so please stay with me through this valley until I am able to climb out of my hidey-hole and into the light of this loving, open community that we are all as writers/readers a part of.**

**To end my rant, I love you all, you are beautiful, please keep reading, even if I am not the person whose works you read. Thank you for being such great fans.**

**All of my love,  
~Alice**


	11. AN I'm Back!

**Guess who's back? Uhuh, I'm alive, bitches. It has been a long year, riddled with reinventing myself, I do sincerely apologize for causing such a long and abrupt absence from writing. I'm here now though, I intend to make up for lost time though, and continue writing Find My Soul, Keep My Heart. I do not intend to continue writing my other Twilight stories, if you are interested in taking on the role of author for them please let me know.**

**I have missed you all a lot, and give your support credit for helping me crawl out and return the the Twi-fi circuit. **

**With that said, let's get writing... damn, I need a cigarette after that.**

**xxRue (Alice)**


End file.
